Strip Tease
by lollipopdiaries
Summary: Oliver wanted to replace a painful memory for Felicity and he does so by doing something so unexpected...a strip tease. Olicity slight smut one-shot


**Author's Note: It's a lazy Sunday morning and I had nothing better to do. So, I settled for writing a slightly smutty two-shot about our Ship of the Year, Olicity.**

 **Oliver wanted to help his girl erase a painful memory about a certain day. And he did it in the most unexpected way. Enjoy.**

* * *

One of these days he would be able to come up with a more reasonable excuse for what was about to happen, it just wasn't going to be today.

Tonight was about throwing all caution to the wind, shutting down the logic side of his brain and pulling out all the stops because the one person that out ranked everything else including his normal sanity need this, or at least that was the reason he had come up with.

He had dealt efficiently with all the other members of _Team Arrow_ , throwing them out of the _Arrow Cave_ , _you see how he managed to get the two things that made him cringe when they were uttered out loud in the same sentence. He was using those terms with a straight face even if it was just in his thoughts because the one person that was his universe had him in pins and needles, so yeah Team Arrow and Arrow Cave._

It wasn't anything he did or did not do. It was something that was beyond him really. Something he didn't know until a few days ago, and only by accident. Today was the day several years ago that Felicity's father had walked out the door and never returned leaving her with a trauma that would last a lifetime.

Apparently, every year, on this date, Felicity had allowed herself to feeling sorry for herself. This one day. Every year.

Oliver, in his desire to make everything about this date replaced with a happy memory thought of the perfect plan. Well perfect to him. Today and every year thereafter, the memory of this day would be about the action he was about to do.

He was currently pretending to sharpen another one of his array of arrows sneaking glances at her before he pushed a button, just the way his sister had taught him and boom, soft music from the borrowed I-Pod surrounded the room making Felicity jump from her chair at the intrusion.

Felicity swiveled around her chair and now faced Oliver, her eyes narrowing not sure what her boyfriend was really up to.

Oliver was still in his full arrow gear minus the quiver and the bow which were now safely tucked away when he slowly left his work area and made a path toward the woman still staring at him with an obvious question in her expression.

Halfway between where Felicity was and his work table Oliver abruptly stopped just when the music picked up.

He first locked eyes with Felicity before he made a show of tugging down the zipper of his jacket while thrusting slightly, more like awkwardly to the beat of the music.

Felicity didn't know what she wanted to do more at that moment, laugh at the obvious lack of coordination of Oliver's body or be touched that he was even attempting something like this for her. It was actually a little disturbing to see _'the Green Arrow'_ make like one of those Magic Mike guys who were definitely the experts in that department.

But who really needed them when she had her own super hero giving her a private show, because it was a private peep show no doubt about that, or at least it was an attempt at it.

By the time her man's leather jacket was half open her eyes were laser focused on the fingers controlling the zip. She may never get to see him do this again so hell yeah, laser focused.

She had to adjust her vision to tunnel wider because his abs where now showing. Damn the man, he was definitely working his _'assets'_ , those Magic Mike boys had nothing on her man, not a thing.

When his jacket finally parted, he did a little shimmy to get it fully off, before he lifted it above his head making a strong showing of lassoing it around like the cowboys did for several seconds before he threw it at her feet, as if marking his prey, because that was what his eyes where telling her right now. He was stalking her.

Her mouth just formed an O and she had to squeeze her legs together and swallowed all the while not breaking eye contact with his…abs because of course he had nothing underneath his jacket.

The music changed from a slow one filled with a lot of saxophone to another one, this time something a little more familiar, a George Michael classic Careless Whisper and she couldn't stop herself from lifting her hands and fanning herself all the way screaming inside.

And just like that, Oliver stepped forward, pivoted, then made a flawless turn with his knees slightly bent before returning to his original position, a move that he obviously rehearsed, maybe several times in front of a mirror maybe because it was almost perfectly executed.

At this point Felicity couldn't keep it in any more and whispered, "oh my god Oliver!"

By the time Oliver's fingers held his buckle, Felicity was sweating despite the rather strong airconditioning.

Oliver had his eyes still firmly on his girl, mentally focused on all her tells and reactions. This was after all something he had never done before, not even during his drunken phase. Nope this was something that was commonplace for him, but it was the girl doing the show stopper routine. Not the other way around. Never the other way around, until now.

Prompted by the music, he slowly moved his hand to his pant button then seamlessly went into zipping down his leather pants all the way attempting to sway in rhythm to the music in what Felicity would later describe as sexy awkward brilliance. Nobody really could ever say Oliver was a good dancer to begin with, but at this moment, if you asked Felicity, she would without a moment's hesitation claim her man was the smoothest dancer, ever!

It should have been the most awkward move really, the way Oliver had gotten out of his rather tight leather pants and into…nothing because the man had decided to go commando tonight.

Felicity realized that he had been planning this, what with the music, the nakedness underneath, the empty Arrow Cave. Yes she did call it that. If she didn't love Oliver with overflowing love before then, this would definitely push her love for the man right over the edge.

She knew he timed his _'little performance'_ to coincide with the day that she considered her worst one.

She was still deep in her thought that she missed a very naked Oliver now in front of her. Her eyes at level with his…let's just say belly button, because hello, naked boyfriend equals brain freeze.

He pulled her suddenly out of her chair and gently repositioned her on top of the nearest table that wasn't hers, spilling the table's content with his hand in one sweep. She loved caveman Oliver, correct that, she loved **_naked caveman Oliver._**

Then in a move that was even hotter, he just uncaringly started to rip her dress in two down the middle. Wow, that move in itself made her scream out his name in shock almost making her come right then.

In another practiced move he had Felicity completely naked before she even noticed it.

He had her right at the edge so that her legs just wrapped around his torso with him staring deeply into her eyes with darkened pupils that clearly showed desire and want. And without even giving her pause, he slid a finger followed closely by another inside her heat making both of them groan out loud.

"You're so wet baby."

"I am," Felicity could barely whisper.

Oliver started to move his fingers in and out of her with careful attention to hit her clit every so often encouraged by the even louder moaning and screaming his girl was doing.

"Look at me baby. I want you to look at me."

Felicity automatically did what he asked like she was in a trance, her eyes darkened with desire, her breathing labored like she was running a marathon and strips of her hair were clinging to her temple with perspiration. She was in the throes of passion, and she never looked more beautiful to him.

He wanted his cock inside her that moment, but more than that, he wanted her to recognize this as a life altering moment for her so she could replace that sad memory with what Oliver hoped was with an exultant one, a blush worthy moment that this day would be remembered by for years to come.

"O..li…ver, I need you inside me now!"

Oliver was more than willing to give in to what his girl wanted him to do but, he held out a little longer. In another move that surprised Felicity, Oliver stealthily replaced his finger with his tongue, flattening it just above her clit for a few second before he tested her willpower, licking around the vicinity of her folds careful not to touch the slit but teasing enough so she knew he was so very near.

Felicity grabbed Oliver's hair with a high scream as he blew cool air into her clit then slit making him snicker, sending out a hot breath this time. The combination of everything Oliver was doing plus his thumb now back in action circling her clit made Felicity utter out.

"Oliver, I'm about to…"

"Don't hold back baby, come for me, come for me hard. I'm right here."

"I can't hold out any longer.""

"Just let go, baby," Oliver had his eyes locked with Felicity who had risen with her elbows supporting her weight as he continued to coax her and just as he finished his gentle prodding while still between her legs she did what he asked. She came, hard.

And Oliver was there to catch every last drop of her, licking with total abandon until there wasn't a drop left and he slid up pulling her with him so she was now back in a seated position with his arms firmly around her as she tried to recover her breathing.

"That was, wow."

Oliver smiled at her. He really loved her completely and couldn't help but tell her that again and again, "I love you."

"Oliver," she told him in a look how she felt, blinking to prevent the water in her eyes escape down as tears, "I love you more." She expelled a heavy breath, "I know why you did…..this," referring to his awkward strip tease and the aftermath of that, biting her lip to fight the tears that were again threatening to fall, "you're really the best boyfriend."

Oliver placed both his palms on his girl's cheeks with his thumbs gently scrubbing a tear or two that escaped, "I try to be, this is all new to me."

"You're doing a splendid job," Felicity finally bit her lip to cover her mirth.

"What?" Oliver asked her with a smile, not minding at all that both of them were still naked and that he still didn't finish.

She used her chin to redirect his attention, "you did remember that we installed camera's all around the lair, therefore what just happened was all recorded."

Oliver's eyes widen for a moment forgetting that indeed there were a lot of cameras inside the lair and his 'performance' was recorded but recovered easily as he leaned in to capture her lips for a light kiss, "it's a good thing then that my girlfriend is a tech genius and she can delete that recording."

Felicity tilted her head to the side in that adorable way that always got to Oliver before she replied sassily, "oh I don't know, I may scrub out the feed but that wouldn't keep me from keeping one or maybe two copies of that strip tease show. It just may prove to be worth a lot in the future," wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively.

Oliver used every bit of his charm to gain the upper hand, "well I don't know…maybe I could persuade you otherwise." He let his fingers sensually trace the shape of Felicity's body sending tingles all throughout her skin.

"I mean, why settle for a recording, when you could have the real thing anytime you ask for it," this time Oliver was the one who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Felicity bit her lip at the prospect of this not becoming just a one-time thing, lost in her thoughts, she was complete caught off guard when Oliver lifted her and transferred her to the more comfortable cot proceeding to demonstrate exactly what he was capable of doing just to get his way with her.


End file.
